The present invention relates to refrigeration cases and, more particularly, to an air flow system for a refrigeration display case.
Refrigeration cases circulate air through a refrigeration coil to keep the displayed product cool. Air is typically moved through the case in a circular pattern with warm air entering an evaporator for cooling and cold air exiting the evaporator. Product disposed near the cold air outlet is often cooled to a greater extent than product that is positioned near the warm air inlet to the evaporator.